A Pokemon Mystery xx
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Ash and co have reached a new town, and come across Misty by chance, they also run into Paul who was helping her, A dark figure is following them around and is after Misty for some reason, will Ash and Paul learn to work together to save her from it?
1. Chapter 1

A Chance Meeting..

Chapter 1

We find our three heros on the way to the next city called Sunnyshore were Ash is going to compete for his eigth gym badge so he can entre the Sinnoh Legue, but for now we find the three trainers heading towards a small town called Mallace they had just entered the town while also admiring all the sites the town had to offer.

The town itself was a site to see, house were all over the place with various shops here and there with a big fountain in the centre of the town, large trees could be seen every as well, and a river also flew through the town taking many left and right turns and eventaully heading to a lake in the forrest just outside the town.

"Woah this place is amazing I never seen anything quite like it," Ash said as he ran to the side of the river with Dawn following him and Brock not to far behind.

"Aww look at the water pokemon, they must love it here," Dawn said smiling while hugging Piplup. There were many different types of water pokemon swimming up and down the river and also sun bathing on the side of it.

"Pip," Piplup nodded and agreed with her.

"Why don't we try and find the Pokemon Centre and a get room, and then we can explore the place a bit more," Brock said now having caught up with them and in need of a rest.

"Good idea Brock we should probably get something to eat as well, I'm starving," Ash said holding his belly as it began to rumble. Dawn rolled her eye's at him.

"Oh Ash! can't you think about anything beside your stomach." Ash turned round to Dawn and Pikachu had jumped off his shoulder having smelled something familier Ash hadn't noticed him sniffing about.

"Well we've been walking for hours, and we're running down on food supplies," Piplup had got out of Dawn's arms and had walked over to Pikachu.

"Pika," ("I wonder, could it be,") Piplup stood next to Pikachu while watching Ash and Dawn argue.

"Pika!" ("it is her! I'm sure of it") "Pika," Pikachu had ran away without any one noticing apart from Piplup.

"Pip," ("where are you going") It shouted hoping to stop Pikachu who had ran away with a smile on it's face.

"Pip, pip pipplup," ("heys guy Pikachu's gone, he went that way,") Dawn had saw Piplup and he was tell them something.

"What is it Piplup?" Dawn asked Piplup who was now jumping up and down and pointed in the direction that Pikachu went in and Ash had now noticed Pikachu was not here.

"Hey were's Pikachu? Did he go that way Piplup?" Ash asked as he looked around Piplup nodded it's head.

Ash ran of in the direction Piplup was pointing in and Dawn, Piplup and Brock followed.

Pikachu had fowolled a scent it had been famlier with and he was surpized to smell it here and was now determined to find it. Pikachu had stopped at the fountain and looked around he saw many people wondering by he looked around until he heard the familier voice.

"Pika, Pi," ("there she is"). He was so happy to see that person, he jumped in the persons arms giving them a fright.

As Pikachu had made his way over to the person, he did not see the three Team Rocket members watching, and a hoodded person lurking in the shadows behind some tree's not to far from Team Rocket, although the person was not interested in Pikachu like Team Rocket, he was more interested in the person who Pikachu was going to see.

"Cha," ("Misty!")

"Oh...Huh a Pikachu..Could you be?...Hm" the person heard a famlier vocie and she new who it was strait away.

"There you are!.. I told you not to run off like that Pikachu it took me forever to find you the last T-t..ime...Misty!" Ash was surpised to see Misty here and now understood why Pikachu had run off.

"Ash it really is you," Misty ran over and hugged him and he hugged back.

As they pulled apart Dawn and Brock had caught up and Misty had ran over to Brock while Pikachu jumped on her shoulder "Brock!"

"Misty?" Misty also gave Brock a hug, and both Ash and Brock had introduced Misty to Dawn they both shook hands and they all sat on the fountain and talked about what had been happening so far in there travels and what Misty had been doing at the gym.

Team Rocket watched the scene from the tree's behind them, they were looking through the binoclurs "hey, the redheaded twerps back," James said seeking a hand into a bag of donuts that there were eating.

"Wonder why.. she's back?" Jessie while also eating a donut.

"Hey, were's the donuts? You guys ate'em all," Complained Meowth who reached his paw back to the packet and found the bag empty he only had two donuts out of it.

"Sorry Meowth if you not fast your last," Jessie said still looking through the binoclurs. Meowth frowned as he dropped his binoclurs and mumbled something to himself.

"Some friends,.." Meowth sighed then his ears perked up and something caught his attenion in the tree's behind them, "heh, what is that?" Meowth turned away from Jessie and James a saw a shadow he froze slightly when the eye's of it looked at him and then it disappeared, "w-where did it go?" Meowth skook his head "Maybe I was just seeing things."

"You say something Meowth?" James asked and was still watching the group. Meowth looked back to were the shadow was with an uneasy look on his face.

"Huh, um no," he then went back to watching the group.

"So Ash how many badge's do you have?" Misty asked though she didn't find out the answer as a boy with purple hair had walked up to them.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Paul asked in his usual grumpy way, then he noticed Ash and the gang "what are you guys doing here?" he asked them coldly. This got Ash angry.

"I could ask you the same thing Paul?" Ash had stood up and glared at Paul.

Paul smirked and closed his with his hands in his pokets "I don't need to tell you anything," Misty had got up and stood between Ash and Paul.

"Uh I'm guessing that you two know one another," Misty asked as she looked between them shocked at the faces they were giving one another, she could tell Ash had a dislike for him and Paul the same towards Ash.

Ash growled "yeah unfortunetly,"

Paul ingored that and had turned to Misty "are you coming with me or not?" Paul asked.

"Misty, you know him?" Ash asked as his look softened as he looked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pokemon Mystery

Chapter 2

"Well I only just met him recently," Misty replied before she said any more Dawn and Brock had saw someone walking up to them you could not see who they were as they were wearing a black cloak.

They had all noticed now "huh, who are you?" asked Ash, Pikachu had jumped off Mistys shoulders and started sparking electricy out his cheeks.

"Pikachu, what are you doing?" Ash held out his hand to stop him. Pikachu didn't like the look of this person and knew he was trouble he could sence it from him.

"Hehehe," Everyone looked at the cloaked figure confused, "Ah, finally I've found you, my dear, you got away from me the last time, but that won't happen this time."

"Torterra use vinewhip!" The cloaked person had thrown a pokeball which released his Grass Pokemon Torterra, it had skook the ground a little as it came out, Torterra shot a green vine which was heading strait for Misty, Ash saw it heading in her direction.

"Misty!" Ash yelled as he grabbed Misty and he got himself and Misty out the way.

"AHH!" Misty yelled as she held onto Ash as he pulled her out the way.

Ash growled as he stood in front of her, "What did you do that for!"

"Torterra use vinewhip again, get them both if need be," the cloaked figure ingored Ash's question, determind to get what he wanted and let nothing stand in his way.

Torterra used two vinewhips the left one headed strait for Ash but he was quick to shout an attack to Pikachu "Pikachu use Iron Tail knock the vines outta the way," Pikachu nodded and ran strait at the vines, his lighting bolt shaped tail shined a bright silver colour, he jumped high in the and his tail knocked the vines back in Torterra's direction and hit it strait in the face.

"Grr Torterra use frenzy plant, then use vinewhip again," Torterra recovered then obeyed it's mastered, it pulled itself off the ground then shot itself back down again, roots of tree's came shooting out the ground seperating everyone and then Torterra shot another vinewhip that was heading towards Misty again, the vine's had wrapped themselfs around Misty waist.

"AHH," Misty yelled as she was lifted towards the Torterra.

"Ash!" she cried and tried to grab Ash's hands as she was lifted of the ground and nearing him and couldn't quite reach him.

"Misty!" Ash yelled. Ash tried to climb the root to get over to her but it was no use more roots kept stopping him from getting to them.

"Nice work Torterra, lets go," the cloaked person turned his back to them, but was stopped as Paul called out to him he had only turned half way as he was about to leave.

"Hold it right there!" Paul walked forward his face had a look of anger on it.

"I don't know who you are, but your not taking Misty!" Paul was furious he reached to his back pocket and brought out a pokeball "Go Electivire use Tackle," Electivire charged at the Torterra and hit it head causing it's vines to loosen and Misty fell to the ground.

"Grr you little twerps are not getting in my way, Torterra use solarbeam to the max!" The cloaked figure threw his arms out while ordering the Torterra, the pokemon opened it's mouth and began charging up a yellow bright light.

"Electivire Thunder!" sparks of eletricity sparked around Electivire it's attack shot up into the sky then came crashing down now shooting up from the ground and heading towards Torterra.

Torterra began releasing the solarbeam as the thunder charged in it's driection the beam shot out now collieding with the solarbeam which caused an explosion, it blew back in both directions, black smoke blowing every were,

In the midst of it everyone failed to spot a shadow of a pokemon rushing out of the tree's it grabbed Misty and disappeared in a flash.

It was only until the smoke cleared that the cloaked person saw a glimpse of the shadow as it grabbed Misty and then disappeared his brown eye's widened in surprize to see it here "uhh it i-t came, grr and I've lost her again," he turned round to Ash and the others who had now noticed Misty was gone.

"Where's Misty?" Ash fowned and asked recovering from the smoke now knowing she was not there.

"Let this be a warning to you do not get in my way! Torterra return," he yelled and shot his pokeball out and Torterra returned to it, and he ran of before any of them could do anything.

Ash almost took off after him until Brock grabbed him by the shoulders "What are you doing Brock? I have to save Misty who knows what can happen to her!" he exclaimed his left hand clenching into a fist and his face forming a determined look.

"Ash he didn't take Misty, it was a pokemon and my guess is that it saved her," Brock had managed to calm Ash down and this relaxed Paul a bit too.

"How do you know that Brock?" Pikachu had jumped back on Ash's shoulder as he turned round and asked this.

"Because I saw it coming out of those tree's, I don't know what it is, but it is a Pokemon and I never saw what it actually was."


	3. Chapter 3

A Pokemon Mystery xx

Chapter 3

Misty opened her eyes and found herself inside a cave "huh, how'd I get here?" she also noticed she was lying on an nest, she used both hands too push herself up she looked around the cave, the cave wasn't very big and was just a nice size for a pokemon to live in, "I wonder what pokemon lives here?"Misty was about to stand up when she saw a shadow in the tree's just outside the cave.

She heard a swooshing sound and she could now see the pokemon standing in the entrance of the cave, the pokemon walked in and Misty could not believe it, "Zaroark i-t it's you!" Misty stood up and ran over to the pokemon and hugged Zaroark who stood on it's hind legs and gently hugged Misty back.

"Zaroark it's been so long since I've seen you." Misty hugged tighter and Zaroark nuzzeled against her.

'It has been a while,' Zoroark used telepathy to speak and this really shocked Misty as she backed away slightly.

"You...can talk." Misty gasped in surprize.

'I can use telepathy to communicate with you, you were just a child when I last seen you, so I couldn't talk to you much, but look at you now... you've really changed from that little girl I found all those years ago... why I remember it like it was just yesterday.' Misty smiled at hearing that.

Flashback...

Zoroark's Memory...

It was a dark stormy night rain was pelting down from the dark grey sky, the wind was rushing through the tree's, leave's were blowing everywere, pokemon were hiding in small holes in the tree's to try and get out of the storm. Zoroark sat at the edge of it's cave looking out into the storm ligthening struck causing Zoroark to cover it's eye's. Once it was gone Zoroark turned to go further inside the cave but stopped half way he turned slithtly towards the entrance.

Zaroark heard a cry from deep in the forest 'hmm was that a human?' he took another look outside, he knew it wasn't a good idea to go out in the storm but he could not leave the human out there and he knew it was a child, he jumped out the cave and started searching.

Zaroark ran through the tree's the childs cry was getting louder as he got closer he stopped in a clearing of grass, his ears perking up, he was close.

Zaroark walked through the grass and a flash of red caught his eye, the child was curlled up in a ball shaking and crying. He moved slowly towards her.

Misty looked up her blue eye's shot open and she backed away a little at the sight of Zaroark thinking he was a bug pokemon she had been playing in the forest and had got attacked by beedrill and now she was lost.

Suddenly there was a ferice wind and Zaroark heard a crack from a tree, lightening had struck it, the tree came pumilling down on the spot were Misty was lying on. Zaroark push itself forward he grabbed Misty rolled over and the tree was now lying were Misty once was.

He looked down at Misty who was hugging into his chest still shaking she looked up at Zaroark who was smiling down at her she smiled backed and hugged him again now knowing the pokemon would not hurt her.

Misty fell asleep and Zaroark carried her back to his cave and placed her on his nest were he cureled up next to her to keep her warm and he then fell asleep.

End of part one of Zaroarks Memory..

Present...

Back in the town of Mallace Ash, Paul Brock and Dawn were at the pokemon centre waiting for there pokemon to healed, Ash was walking back and forth in the waiting room, Nurse Joy came over there pokeballs, Brock was over in a flash.

"Oh Nurse Joy it's so lovely to see you this fine afternoon, how can I ever repay for taking such good care of our pokemon," Brock was now kneeling on his knees holding his hands out for Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy looked at him confused while everyone else were sweatdropping, and Paul just ignored them by grabbing his pokemon and heading for the exit he muttered a thanks to Nurse Joy as he left, Ash watched him leave.

Before Brock said anymore his pokemon Crorgank came out it's pokeball, she used poison jab and began dragging him away by the leg, Ash smiled as watched this then walked over to Nurse Joy.

"Sorry bout that Brock can't control himself sometimes,"

Nurse Joy smiled "oh it's ok, your pokemon are all happy and heathly," she handed both Dawn and Ash there pokeballs they both said thank you, and made there way out the pokemon centre.

Ash saw Paul further down the road and ran after him "hey Paul wait up, where are you going?"

Paul stopped he had his eye's closed with his hands in his pockets "where do you think I'm going?" he said coldly. "I'm going to save Misty, so don't get in my way," he said and walked on.

Ash frowned as Pikachu jumped on his shoulders and Brock and Dawn had caught up and were now beside him "come on guys we gotta save Misty," Ash said as they went in a different direction.

Paul's Pov

Hmph what a loser he'll never be able to save Misty, I gotta get her back before they get to her, I don't know why but in that short time I spent with her I've felt something I've never felt before with anyone, guess I'll figure it out sometime, I think I should start searching deep in the forest, I have a feeling the pokemon that took her is quite rare.

Ash's Pov

The nerve of that guy who does he think he is, Misty dosen't even know him that much, I can't beleive she's here, I wonder what she was doing all the way out in Sinnoh?


End file.
